frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca Drake
Francesca Drake Wicked Little Witch (Roleplayed by Frejah) |-| First Person = Aspect Aspect My skin is light, almost pale. My complexion highlights my racially ambiguous features. I have curly dark brown hair, and mischievously curved eyes. I wear this look I have perfected, a wicked smirk. I have "evil eyes", I think they run in the family. ---- About Francesca About Francesca My mother is the Andorran Minister for Magic. That means a lot for her as an individual and for our family. My mother's life was not her own, it had to be shared with the people of Andorra. My father, Roderick Drake, he was one of those people. Many years before they were husband and wife, mother and father, before my mother was Minister. They were average, wealthy, Pure Blood children unaware of one another. My mother attended Beauxbâtons where she met my father during their sixth year. They began dating in their Seventh year, and were married 10 years later. Caterina was born after twelve long years of trying. In their mid thirties my parents separated for three years due to my mothers internal suffering. She had postpartum depression. During her separation from Roderick she had an affair, and conceived a child with another man. A daughter Veronica. She was given away before Remei and Rodrick reconciled. My brother and I were born were born a short time later on Friday the thirteenth. The apples of our mother's eye, our mother of father were always just a breath away should we need them. My mother's demanding position as Minister did cause her attention to my brother, and more importantly to myself being youngest daughter to wane considerably. ---- Quintessence Quintessence I am kind of a big deal. My mother Remei Drake is the Andorran Minister for Magic, I was born to be the center of attention. ... My twin brother Enric and I. Preciosa princesa, everything I do is perfect. No matter how wrong or right. I have a profound distaste for anyone who is not a Pure-Blood. The thought of being in close proximity to someone who of mixed blood sickens me. ---- |-| Third Person = Aspect Aspect Her skin is light, almost pale. Her complexion highlights her racially ambiguous features. She has curly dark brown hair, and mischievously curved eyes. Francesca is smirking constantly, and she always has a slightly evil look in her eye. ---- About Francesca About Francesca Her mother Remei Drake is the Andorran Minister for Magic. That means a lot for Remei and her her family. Her mother's life was not her own, it had to be shared with the people of Andorra. My father Roderick Drake, he was one of those people. Many years before they were husband and wife, mother and father, before Remei became Minister. They were average, wealthy, Pure Blood children unaware of one another. Her mother attended Beauxbâtons, where she met her father during their sixth year. The began dating in their Seventh year, and were married 10 years later. Caterina was born first after twelve long years of trying. In their mid thirties Rodrick and Remei separated for three years due to Remei internal suffering. She had postpartum depression. During her separation from my father she had an affair, and conceived a child with another man. A daughter, Veronica. She was given away before Remei and Rodrick reconciled. Francesca and Enric were born a short time later on Friday the thirteenth. The apples of their mother's eye their mother of father were always just a breath away should they be needed. Remei's demanding position as Minister did cause her attention to her son, and more importantly her youngest daughter to wane considerably. ---- Quintessence Quintessence Francesca is kind of a big deal. Her mother Remei Drake is the Andorran Minister for Magic, she was born to be the center of attention. ... She and her twin brother Enric. She is a precious Princess, everything she does is perfect. No matter how wrong or right. She has a strong dislike for anyone who is not a Pure-Blood. The thought of being in close proximity to someone who of mixed blood sickens her. ---- Category:Francesca Drake Category:Characters